leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS048
Paras Sight (Japanese: VS パラス VS Paras) is the 48th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Captured by Miles, Pika desperately releases electricity in an attempt to break free. Miles sneers that he and his Pokémon have been completely insulated against Pika's attacks, and points out that isn't Pika's Trainer either. Completely pinned by Miles's attack, Yellow decides to give himself up to 's , recalling Ratty and before taking a direct hit to the chest. Pika screams as Miles leers at Yellow's insignificant sacrifice, and orders Marowak to ready itself for its returning bone. To his shock, Ratty's and Dody's s come swinging back at him, being tethered around Marowak's bone with Yellow's fishing line, and with the extra weight throwing the trajectory off Marowak misses its bone, which smacks Miles in the face. This not only releases Ratty and Dody, but also allows Pika to escape, and the three Pokémon run off. Shaken, Miles quickly tries to plan an ambush, but finds himself surrounded by Brock, Misty, and Erika; Erika having informed the other two. Having already procured a lot of data on them, Miles is hardly concerned, but he is shocked as Blaine makes his appearance, and cries foul play over this lack of information. Misty counters that Miles has not been playing fair himself, but Miles merely has scatter on Marowak's bone in attempt to kill off the Leaders. However, pieces of concrete start hitting him out of nowhere, and Blaine figures out what had happened: Pika's constant release of electricity created an electromagnetic field around Miles, attracting blocks of steel-reinforced concrete that Dody and Ratty had broken off a nearby building. With chunks of concrete and metal pinning him down on all sides, Miles finally collapses as Blaine commends Yellow on his bravery, and his trust in Pika. Convinced of Yellow's faith Pika goes to Yellow's side, alongside Ratty and Dody. Erika gently places Yellow's sketchbook next to the boy as the Gym Leaders comment on his deep connection with Pika, and 's wise decision to send him off to find . Noting their meeting for the first time, Blaine apologizes to Misty for the experiments he carried out on her Gyarados, and the latter forgives him. Blaine declares that they need to find clues about Red's location, and he releases his to sniff Miles for Red's scent. Soon enough, Growlithe howls towards the north, and Blaine's closer examination of Miles's suit confirms traces of rock found only at Mt. Moon. To the Leaders' horror, Miles's unconscious body starts to float before their very eyes, surrounded by swirling gas. Major events * As is losing to Miles, Misty, Brock, Erika, and Blaine come to help Yellow. * Yellow's Pokémon defeat Miles. * Misty, Brock, Erika, and Blaine head off to find . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * Brock * Misty * Erika * Blaine * Miles Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Misty's; flashback) * (Erika's) * (Blaine's) * (Blaine's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * The English title of this round is based on " ". Errors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fi= |fr_eu=Paras |de=VS. Paras |it=VS Paras |ko= |pt_br=VS Paras |es_eu= |vi=VS Paras }} de:Kapitel 48 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS048 fr:Chapitre 48 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA048 zh:PS048